Double Judgment
by MoonlightMuffinz
Summary: The memories this place stirs were things she would like to forget. She smiles grimly. Too bad memories are hard to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**MoonlightMuffinz: Hello there! It MoonlightMuffinz! Now to explain this story, so one of my friends is making a Doshinji for D. Gray Man and we are inserting our own characters. This is my character and this is a background story to her life before joining the Black Order. This is not all of the story, I'll continue it but I need time and the modivation to write the rest. Dont hate, thats Kanda's job. **

**Kanda: Shut up!**

**Moonlight: Well its true!**

***glareing contest***

* * *

><p>The city's streets were dead silent. Any noise that was being made was muffled by the heavy and constant rain that flooded many of the roads. A young girl walks down a deserted alleyway, her black knee-high boots sloshing in the filthy rainwater that sits stagnant everywhere. Her long blond hair sticks to her face and back as her icy blue eyes scan the surrounding area. Her long sleeve grey t-shirt and black skirt are protected from the downpour by an exorcist jacket that goes down to her knees. She would look up at the weeping heavens sadly. The memories this place stirs were things she would like to forget. She smiles grimly.<p>

_Too bad memories are hard to forget_.

Looking back at the road she notices something jutting out from the gutter. Curiously she walks over and bends down to pick the object up. Toying with it in her hands she raises an eyebrow.

_It's a gun; I haven't used ones like this for a long time. Too bad it's soaked; I'd be tempted to shoot it to see how good I am now. _

The sounds of someone running through the rain puts her on edge again, she quickly stands and turns towards the noise. Pulling her two guns out of their holsters she points them towards the sound. The sound was a man the age of around twenty. He walks out of the shadows and stops a few yards from her. "You look familiar, have we met before?" He says gruffly, eyeing the two guns pointed at him. She frowns "Are you perhaps Ryan?" He grins "That's me, now what is my last name lass?"

"You gave up your last name after you ran away from home; you did not want to be associated with your family ever again."

"Megan?"

She nods "It's nice to see ya again." Ryan grins and walks over to give Megan a small hug "I take it this doesn't mean you're coming back, eh?" Said girl shakes her head "I'm actually trying to forget that part of me, but it's hard to do when you've lived like we did for all those years." Ryan nods and starts to walk off "You can't get rid of yourself, Megan. You and I both know that I'm looking at the same girl from the streets all those years ago." She looks at the rain soaked ground below her "I will still try to change."

"You know that's a lie."

"But I like lying to myself, it's fun."

He sighs "So have you made new friends?"

"Plenty."

"Do they know?"

"No, and don't you dare tell them."

"Keeping secrets are we?"

She frowns and sighs "What would -you- do in the same position?"

"I would have done the same thing."

"And you're telling me that I should go tell them; hypocrite."

"He he, I didn't say that was what I would have done in your position I thought that was some pretty good advice though."

"It is good advice, too bad I'm not going to follow it."

Megan smiles at him and turns to a far off crashing noise "Well, that's my queue to leave, I have work to do."

"Come back again, ya hear?"

"Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well thats all folks! Did you like it? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, I'm lazy! But since my friend is going to start making the doshinji I need to get at least some of this done . I hope you enjoy! Oh, and flames will be used to make cookies that I will share with people who review!**

* * *

><p>Walking calmly in the center of the deserted London road she looks around carefully. Somber blue eyes take in the torn up cobbles of the street in front of her and the building with a large chunk missing from its wall. Something moves in the shadows of one of the alleys, making a quiet scraping sound. Her hands find their way to the gun holsters on both her sides, fingering the silver weapon as the looks towards the noise. "I know you are there. Why not come out to say hello?" She says calmly. The creature emits a demented chuckle that evolves into an insane laughter that echoes loudly in the alleyway. It slowly slithers out of the darkness to reveal what looked to be a giant albino snake; upon closer inspection there would be a twisted face on the top of its head, its face distorted with a look of despair. The creature's head is thrown back in its fit of laughter, revealing fangs that could easily be two feet long. <em>Probably venomous, just my luck...<em> She thought and sighed. She slides out the two pistols from their holsters, holding them at her sides as she waits for the akuma to attack, hopefully giving her the chance to end it with one shot. As quickly as it started the laughter abruptly ended as the snake-like akuma coiled back, its pale body tensing as it prepared to strike the girl. Narrowing her eyes said girl brought both pistols in front of her, aiming for the creature's head and firing as its head started to lunge forward. It landed a few feet in front of her, two bullet holes in its head, a perfect shot. She sighed in relief and in one fluid motion, put both her pistols back in their holsters. _That was a little too eas-_ Suddenly the beast's tail came swinging towards her, sending her flying into a building across the street. With that last move the akuma let out one eerie roar before collapsing into a pile of dust and washing away due to the pouring rain. Megan let out a cry "Dette ville aldri skje hvis du fortsatt var her, Ragnar!"* She growled and clutched her side; there are definitely a few broken ribs. Standing she stumbles slightly before walking slowly to the nearest hospital. _I guess I have to stop somewhere and get these injuries tended to, and then I'll visit home._

**(Flash back)**

Two children run down an urban road towards a brightly lit home with a blond haired woman waving at them. The young girl looks to be about seven with blond hair that reaches just above her shoulders and icy blue eyes. Her mouth is curved in a delighted smile as she runs alongside a young boy about the same age with emerald eyes and short mouse brown hair who is grinning as well. They both call in unison "Vi kommer!" They both hurry inside where a lovely smell of dinner awaits them.

**(End flashback: b)**

Walking through the familiar streets of Skien, Megan smiles slightly and hums softly to herself, enjoying the warm sunlight and birds chirping. Slowing her pace slightly she looks at a small house off to her side. Her blue eyes look down at the ground as she whispers "Mor…Far…" She wished that if she knocked on the wood door, it would open to reveal her loving mother, holding some sort of baked good, calling her inside for dinner. She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. _That was so long ago! Forget about it! _ She continues down the road at a quick pace before the memories overwhelm her. Finally she reaches her destination, the graveyard. Pulling up the left sleeve of her Exorcist jacket, the traces the tattoo of half an ivy leaf on her wrist. She leans on a gravestone murmuring softly "Sorry I haven't come to visit lately, I had to sneak off since they wouldn't let me to otherwise." She touches her bandaged side "Looks like I'm not as powerful without my other half, eh? I hope they're treating you well up there, Ragnar." She stands and traces the drawing of an Ivy leaf below the name Ragnar on the gravestone.

"Denne verden er et rot, det har vært tretten år og jeg er fortsatt ventet på dette til slutt. Sov godt, venn."

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Ok for the strange words, Megan was born in Skien, Norway (Just in case you didn't know) and since she grew up there she speaks Norwegian which is what that strange gibberish is. Here are the translations (I translated them fron Google Translate, and if these translations are wrong, please tell me and give the correct translation, please )<strong>

**Dette ville****aldri****skje hvis du****fortsatt var****her, Ragnar = This ****would ****never ****happen if ****you ****were still ****here****, ****Ragnar**

**Vi****kommer = We're Coming!**

**Mor…Far… = Mother…Father….**

**Denne verden****er et rot****, det har vært ****tretten år****og jeg er fortsatt****ventet på dette****til slutt.****Sov godt****, ****venn. = This world is a mess, it's been thirteen years and I'm still waiting for this to end. Sleep well, friend.**


End file.
